Heart of Stone
|track = 9 (on the 14 tracks albums) 10 (on the 15 tracks album) 11 (on the 22 tracks albums) |focus = Musa and Riven |singer = Elisa Rosselli (English & Italian) |music = Maurizio D'Aniello |lyric = Elisa Rosselli |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = Chain Reaction |next = A Kingdom and a Child}}Heart of Stone is the tenth song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. Lyrics |-|English= I've tried to understand you But you are still a mystery Sometimes I feel you close Sometimes we're miles away I wish I knew the secret To reach your heart 'cause lately You got me feeling so alone One day you take me up And the next day you bring me down Stop playing with my feelings I'm about to lose my mind Just put your arms around me Why can't you say you love me? And I can't take this anymore I've had enough of rainy days Don't say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be okay That's why I'm walking out the door Who can love a heart of stone? It's me, myself and I, I'll be just fine This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye You take my love for granted I've been waiting for too long For you to say those three words Baby open up your heart You'd see what I've been missing Give me a reason to stay Or I will have to let you go I've had enough of rainy days Don't say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be okay That's why I'm walking out the door Who can love a heart of stone? It's me, myself and, I'll be just fine This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye I've had enough of rainy days Don't say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be okay That's why I'm walking out the door Who can love a heart of stone? It's me, myself and I, I'll be just fine This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye |-|Italian= L’amore non è un gioco Prima o poi lo capirai Quando mi tieni stretta Sento il freddo tra di noi Troppe son le parole Sigillate nel tuo cuore No, non è facile amare te Mi perdo tra i ricordi Tra sorrisi e lacrime Se guardo nei tuoi occhi Io non so più chi sei Prova a lasciarti andare Solo per un momento O sarà tutto inutile Tu dimmi quando finirà Questo vivere a metà Mi prendi e mi lasci e poi Che sarà di noi Stavolta non mi fermerò La mia vita è un rock 'n roll Sentirai la mia canzone e capirai Cos’è l’amore ma Sarà tardi ormai Smetti di giocare e fammi sentire che Per te sono importante quanto tu lo sei per me Mi dico adesso basta Che cos’hai in quella testa Da oggi penserò più a me Tu dimmi quando finirà Questo vivere a metà Mi prendi e mi lasci e poi Che sarà di noi Stavolta non mi fermerò La mia vita è un rock 'n roll Sentirai la mia canzone e capirai Cos’è l’amore ma Sarà tardi ormai Trivia *The full-length version is included on Winx Club in Concert DVD. *This song has been used in Season 4 final last scene. *On the Italian Winx in concerto album, the song is in English. *This song is the first and to-date only song Musa sings both as a solo and a duet. *This song is Musa's sixth solo. She sang it in episode thirteen of Season 4 as Andy had invited her to sing on stage. **The first was Wings, which she sang when she rehearsed for the concert in the fifteenth episode of the second season at least in the 4kids version. **The second was A Sky Without Moon and Stars for the Cinélume version and Magic in My Heart for the 4Kids, which she sings in Season 2 in episode fifteen. **The third was Two Hearts Forever in Season 4 in episodes nine and fourteen. **The fourth was Now That It's Me and You in Season 4 in episodes ten and fifteen. **The fifth was Winx Open Your Heart Season 4 in episode ten. **The seventh is We Are a Symphony in Season 6 in episode five. *This song is also Musa's fifth duet. She sang some verses along with Bloom as the Winx band played it in the last episode of Season 4. **The first one was A Song for You or Magic in My Heart with Stella in episode fifteen of Season 2. **The second one was Endlessly with Bloom in episode sixteen of Season 4. Bloom is its main singer, but Musa sang some verses along with Bloom. **The third one was You're the One with Bloom in episodes eighteen and twenty one of Season 4. Bloom is its main singer, but Musa sang some verses along with her. ** The fourth one was A Kingdom and a Child with Bloom in episode twenty three of Season 4. Bloom is main singer, but Musa sang some verses along with her. **The sixth is One to One with Riven in Winx Club - Episode 523 of Season 5. *This song is the seventh one Musa sings of the whole series, and the fourth of Season 4. **Musa was not heard singing in the first and third seasons. **The first one of the series is Wings. **The second one is A Sky Without Moon and Stars for the Cinélume dub and Magic in My Heart for the 4Kids. **The third one is A Song for You for the Cinélume dub and This Is the Beat for the 4Kids in a duet with Stella. **The fourth one is Two Hearts Forever. **The fifth one is Now That It's Me and You. **The sixth one is Winx Open Your Heart . **The eight one is Endlessly in a duet with Bloom. **The ninth one is You're the One in a duet with Bloom. **The tenth one is A Kingdom and a Child in a duet with Bloom. **The eleventh one is One to One in a duet with Riven. **The twelvth one is We Are a Symphony. *A part of the song was heard in special video called Winx back to school! released September 3 2013 on the official Winx Club YouTube Channel. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Musa Category:Riven Category:Couples Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Season 4 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club in Concert Category:Games Songs Category:Winx Club: Winx Fairy School